Emma Gilbert: She's like me
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Second part of my new Emma Gilbert-collection, a series of stories about Emma, set during the time when she's away and travel the world with her family.


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water.**

**Author's note: The second part of my new Emma Gilbert-collection, a series of stories about Emma's life while she travel the world with her family.**

* * *

**Emma Gilbert: She's like me**

**Emma Gilbert's POV.**

Hello, friends!

It's Em Gilbert again with another little talking-moment about my time, doin' world-travel with mom, dad and my little brother.

Right now we're here, at Abu Rawash in Egypt. And there it is...what's left of Pharaoh Djedefre's pyramid. Wow, I gotta take a photo of this.

"Dad, where's my camera?" says I.

"I got it right here, Em." says my dad as he open his backpack and pull out my camera and give it to me.

"This place is so beautiful." says I as I take many photos.

"Where's the pyramid...? I don't see any pyramids." says Elliot confused.

"See those stones on top of the plateau? That's what's left of what might possibly have been the most beautiful of all the pyramids in Egypt." says I as to Elliot as I point towards a part of the pyramid's core, which is all that can still be seen of the Great Pyramid of Djedefre.

"A few stones...? Not much to see..." says Elliot.

"This place is an important part of Egypt's history, right dad...?" says I.

"True, Em." says my dad.

I really love to see important historical locations, such as this.

Another good thing about Egypt...we're far from the sea, so no mermaid-problems. Thank God for that.

_**Two hours later at Hotel **__**Menkaure**_.

"I'm going to the pool." says I.

"Want some company?" says my dad.

"Dad, thanks, but I need some Emma-time, in other words...alone." says I, as friendly as possible.

I can't take dad with me, he'll find out that I'm a mermaid and I might end up in some lab with doctors who cut small pieces off my mermaid-tail and such and I really don't want that to happen.

"Okey, see you later for dinner, Em." says my dad.

Good, he doesn't suspect anything.

I run downstairs and out to the large fancy pool.

Yes, nobody else here. I get the pool all to myself. Finally, I can get my beloved tail wet for the first time in five days.

I throw my towel onto the ground and dive into the water. I probably look beautiful, wearing my cool red bikini that Cleo gave me for my birthday last year.

Just like every time I go into the water I transform into my mermaid-self.

I swim around a little, slowly in a calm way.

Suddenly a female voice I've never heard before says "Wow, you're a mermaid-gal too? Finally a friend. You're lucky that I found you and not my evil daddy."

I look up and see a girl, the same age as my who stand there by the pool, looking down at me with a smile. Her hair is black and she seem to be in good shape just like me. Her bikini is dark-green.

"I'm Selena DeMontero." says the other girl with a spanish accent.

"Emma Gilbert." says I with a smile. Somehow I feel like I can trust this girl.

"We're the same, cutie. I'm a mermaid-girl, just like you, Emma." says Selena. She dive into the water and soon she transform into a mermaid, but a new kind of mermaid that I've never seen before. Her tail and mermaid-bra is light-brown and she's got some sort of special tattoos on her arms.

"Wow, Selena! It's the first time I see a mermaid like you...with brown tail." says I.

"I'm a spanish mermaid and I've never seen a mermaid with a cool orange tail like you have, Em...can I call you Em?" says Selena.

"That's what my friends call me, so...okey." says I.

"Are your friends mermaids too?" says Selena.

"Three of them are." says I.

"What color are their tails? White? Green? Maybe silver?" says Selena.

Oh my gosh, this girl ask a lot of questions.

"No, orange like me." says I.

"Where are you from?" says Selena.

"Australia." says I.

I don't think I need to be more exact and say the Gold Coast.

"It's so fun to meet a fellow mermaid. There aren't that many back home. You're the first mermaid I've met for a whole year." says Selena.

"Then I guess your friends aren't mermaids..." says I.

"Exactly! All my friends are normal girls and I can't tell them my secret, they would never understand. You gotta now how I feel, Em." says Selena.

"I know how you feel, Selena. We mermaids gotta hide who we are." says I. "Still back home there a few people who are not mermaids, but know about my and my friends' secret. I trust them and I know that they won't tell anyone."

"Wow, wish I had friends like that..." says Selena.

"Selena...! Get back up here, now! Don't talk to other girls, I know that you are a lesbian!" screams a male dark voice in really bad english from a window on floor 7 of the hotel.

"Oh no, that's my evil dad..." says Selena. "He thinks he can do anything, just because he's a rich man."

"I know about people like that." says I as I think about how Zane's dad used to be like.

"Sorry, Em...gotta go." says Selena. She snap her fingers and suddenly she's human again.

"How did you...?" says I.

"My power. Quick emergency-transformation, good in case you end up in short spot." says Selena.

"Cool...by the way, it's tight spot, not short." says I.

"Sorry, my english is no perfect at times. I gotta go. Bye!" says Selena as she grab her towel and walk back inside.

"Bye!" says I in a cheerful girly tone.

That was nice, to meet a new mermaid and she was a friendly one.

I really wish I get to see Selena again tomorrow before we leave Egypt and head to Japan where Elliot probably is going to buy many many new manga-books.

See you again next time.

Bye!


End file.
